The present invention relates to an electronic control device for controlling an electric motor mounted to a vehicle, for instance, an electric motor of an electric power steering apparatus (EPS).
Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2010-132102 discloses an electronic control device for an electric motor mounted to a vehicle. The electronic control device includes a motor control unit including a power substrate to which a power terminal member is mounted, an electric source substrate and a connector.
DC output terminals of the power terminal member are connected to DC terminals of the power substrate by wire bonding. AC terminals of the power substrate are connected to AC input terminals of the power terminal member by wire bonding.
A DC bus bar of the electric source substrate is connected to a power terminal of the connector by welding. A relay and a smoothing capacitor are connected to the DC bus bar by welding. DC input terminals of the power terminal member are connected to the smoothing capacitor by welding.